To my daddies
by LadyoftheCity
Summary: A short one shot to celebrate Father's Day. Of course, Arthur and Merlin's son wants to celebrate it too. Arthur/Merlin slash.


**Title: **To my daddies

**Parings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** slash and fluffiness

**Word count:** around 900

**Disclaimer:** All credits go to BBC Merlin for creating all those amazing characters. But the little boy who tells this story is mine!

**Summary: **A short one shot to celebrate Father's Day. Of course, Arthur and Merlin's son wants to celebrate it too.

**AN:** Yeah, I know that Father's Day is celebrated the third Sunday of June in many countries (like UK and USA), but here in Spain (and in other countries) it's celebrated today. That's why this idea came to my mind and I decided to give it a try. Also, it's a bit of an experiment since it's written from the point of view of a 5 years old child, so I tried to make simple phrases with plain vocabulary and ramble and repeat things a lot to imitate the speech of a little boy. I hope it's not too tedious to read.

Enjoy!

-~oOo0oOo~-

**To my daddies**

Yay! Today is the day! It's Father's Day!

I have been preparing presents for my daddies all this past week at school. Miss Gwen has been very good to me and she has helped me a lot. She's a good teacher and I like her a lot. She's the best teacher ever! And she's friends with my daddies too, so she knows lots of things about them and helped me to find good presents for them.

Tommy also helped. He's Miss Gwen's son and my new best friend. He's super cool. I was very sad when I said bye to my friends at the big house where I lived before. I thought I was going to miss them a lot, but I already knew my new daddies and I knew that I was going to be with them, and then they introduced Tommy to me and now we're best friends! We're in the same class too!

Tommy has also prepared a present for his daddy, Lancelot. He's Miss Gwen's husband and he's also a friend of my daddies. I like him a lot too because he's always very nice to me, like my daddies, so I helped Tommy a little with his present.

And now after a week I am going to give them my presents! Yay!

I still think it's strange. All I can remember is living in the big house, but the adults call it an 'orphanage' or something like that. I had friends and teachers there too. But one day they told me I had a visit: my new parents. I was so happy about it! But I was nervous too. I really wanted to have parents and a nice home. And then I met them, my daddies. They are the best!

I'm five years old and I could never celebrate Father's Day before because I didn't have one, but now, I have two! Their names' are Arthur and Merlin, but I call them Papa and Daddy. I have just been a few months living with them but they visited me a lot at the big house for a while before they brought me here. And now I have a big bedroom all for myself and lots of toys and my daddies also like to take me to the park, to the cinema and to lots of cool places and sometimes Tommy comes too.

I didn't know having a family can make you this happy. At school there are some bad kids that say that having two daddies is not a family and that I need a mummy, but Miss Gwen says that's not true and I know it too. My real family are my daddies and today is the day to show it to them.

I have prepared this for a week, so here I go. I wake up early, because I went to bed early last night for that, and I get my presents from the place I got to hide them from my daddies. I went out of my bedroom and I walk silently through the corridor to my parents' bedroom. It's just a few doors away from mine. I can't stop smiling.

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!", I shout out at the same time I open the door.

My daddies sit up alarmed by my shrieks and I laugh uncontrollably. They look like startled rabbits.

'What?!', 'Bran!?', they mumble surprised and look at me with worry.

I ignore them. I run to their bed and climb on it with them. "Here!", I said and offer a present for each one. They look at me with their eyes wide open now, then at each other, then at the presents. "C'mon, open them!", I exclaim excited.

I can't wait to see their faces when they open my presents. I made them with my own hands and with Miss Gwen's help. She wanted everyone at class to make the present they think their daddy would like most, so I made two presents.

They take them from my hands and start to open them with a big smile. And they haven't seen what's inside yet! I can't stop giggling. I'm so nervous that I jump up and down on the bed while waiting. I'm beyond myself with impatience.

And there they are: a tie for papa and a book for daddy. Miss Gwen helped me to get the fabric and cut it to make Papa's tie. And she also helped me to put together all the pages I wrote and drew for my daddy's book. It's about my daddies and me.

They're smiling more now. They like my presents!

"So this is why you were so secretive lately?", my daddy asks and he looks at my papa funnily.

"Come here you little rascal!" And now papa has taken me and I can't stop laughing like mad because he's tickling me. And then he rises me from the bed and it's like I'm flying. I really love when he does that.

I'm still in my papa's arms when daddy comes and kisses me on the cheek. He's always very sweet to me.

"Thank you, baby!", daddy says and he hugs me and papa together. Papa kisses my cheek too.

"We really love your presents", he says.

And I giggle again. I know they have presents for me too. Daddy told me yesterday we're going to have lunch at my favourite restaurant today and then we're going to the park and there I'm going to play with Tommy. Yeah, today it's going to be a great day because I have my daddies with me.

-~oOo0oOo~-

Thanks for reading!


End file.
